


The New Cop

by orphan_account



Series: The Cops [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Protective Siblings, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe West gets a new partner at the station. Everyone thinks at first this rookie is a boy but are shocked when the transfer is a chick. What happens when one thing leads to another and the rookie is dating Joe's son Wally?crossposted on Wattpad we got to 1.5 k reads on there can we do it again?





	1. New on the Scene

Ricky P.O.V.

I heard about a transfer to Central City and I immediately offered to go. Gotham was a sad city and I needed a change of scenery. Joe West one of the top cops had lost his partner and I was going to be the new one. I walked into the CCPD with newfound confidence. I walked to the Captain's office to see an older looking man in front of the desk. 

"You must be officer Ricky Grayson. We thought you were a male cop." The Captain said.

"Well, I'm not. My name is Rochelle Grayson Ricky is a nickname." I said crossing my arms. Why did this always happen?

"Captain! There was shooting down near Jitters!" One of the cops yelled slamming the door open.

"Get Allen, I hope you're ready for your first assignment Grayson." I nodded my head and ran out grabbing my badge and hopping in the car with Joe.

"Barry will be here in a second," Joe said when we arrived. I looked at the body which was covered in fresh blood. his neck looked purple.

"He looks like he was chocked then shot." A person from behind me said. I turned around and saw a brown-haired man. "You must be the new cop. I'm Barry Allen."

"Ricky Grayson," I said shaking his hand.

"Welcome to central. Looks like a meta did this. Someone really strong."

"His neck looks broken. It doesn't have to be a meta. I've caught a number of people in Gotham who can break a neck."

"It isn't just broken. It's crushed as well."

"You're smart Allen," I said squatting next to him. 

"You are too for a rookie. How old are you?"

"Nineteen, I got out of college at age seventeen. I was a child genius." I said shrugging.

"That's fascinating, you might be smarter than everyone at S.T.A.R. labs combined. How about I take you there when the shift's off?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to meet the people behind S.T.A.R. Didn't Harrison die a while back?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but there are still some people there," Barry said leaving the corpse. 

"I can imagine," I said with my blue eyes striking lightning.


	2. S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry P.O.V.

We showed up at S.T.A.R. in Ricky's car. "How do you get here without a car? This would be like a five-hour walk?" She asked confused. There was something strange about her. I could feel the speed force radiating off of her. 

"Hey Barry, and hot girl," Cisco said drooling a little.

"My name is Ricky not hot girl but, thanks for the compliment," Ricky said snickering. "You have one of these?" She asked pointing to the Nightwing poster on the wall.

"Yeah, she's the coolest hero ever. She's a girl who can beat up people two times her size. Plus, she's super hot." Cisco said before Ricky broke into laughter.

"Trust me, you wouldn't like her in person. She's terrifying." Ricky said stopping her laughter. "She would probably like your enthusiasm though," Ricky added before walking around the room.

"How do you know so much about her?"

"I'm a cop," Ricky said seriously.

"I thought you another one of Barry's fall back girls. Barry is desperately crushing on..." I put my hand on his mouth to make him stop talking.

"So, how did you get powers, Barry?" How did she know that? "I can see the Flash suit. Cisco is, no offense, too short so."

"Particle accelerator. What's in your pocket?"

"Escrima stick, used for fighting. Much more efficient than a taser in my opinion. Also, helps to knock people out in my night job." She whispered in my ear before winking.

"What's your night job?" I asked. Cisco was standing behind me with his mouth open.

"She's Nightwing!" Cisco shouted. She left in a cloud of blue smoke and was back in a blue and black outfit.

"In the flesh."

"That's an alarm. You two could fight crime together." I smiled at Cisco's suggestion and got dressed.


End file.
